Data storage devices store digitally encoded information on discs. Heads read data from or write data to discs which are supported for rotation relative to a base chassis by a spindle motor or drive. Heads include transducer elements, such as magnetoresistive, magneto-optical or inductive elements for read or write operations. An actuator assembly moves the head relative to select data tracks on the disc to read or write data to the disc surface or media.
Typically the head includes a slider having an air bearing surface which is coupled to a head suspension assembly. Rotation of the disc creates an air flow along the air bearing surface to provide a pressure profile and lift force. The lift force of the air bearing is countered by a load force supplied via a load beam of the suspension assembly to define in part a fly height of the slider. Slider fabrication processes typically introduce shape variations across the air bearing profile. The pressure profile of the air bearing slider is sensitive to variation in the air bearing profile. For contact starts and stops (CSS) the raised surfaces of the air bearing contact the disc surface. During operation the air bearing slider can intermittently contact the disc surface. Contact stiction between the slider or air bearing surfaces and disc surface during CSS or intermittent contact can interfere with drive operations. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.